


Sacrifice Sanctuary

by ackachoo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BRO THIS AINT ABT THAT. its about. sad. very sad, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Gen, Gore, Happy Ending, Sacrifice, Sad, brainwash episode but worse, don is a bad brother for a bit, dont lose hope, edit: actually hi im here to add more tags, no t/cest, they get hurt, with happy ending ok bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackachoo/pseuds/ackachoo
Summary: After a failed mission, Donnie organized, the false blame is on HIM, (Which obviously angers him). Later into the night, everyone is trapped inside a sanctuary of games. Until there is a last man standing, sacrifices have to be made in order to escape.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue: The Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this fic was HEAVILY inspired by that roblox game sacrifice sanctuary. sooo here i am making a whole story out of it bc oommgg THE AMOUNT OF ANGST. its like a mix between this game and the brainwash ep (except no one gets brainwashed)

“We would’ve had that guy if _you_ hadn’t been so distracted!” Raph snapped, glaring at his brother in purple. “Oh yeah, blame me, the turtle who did all the work while _you three_ were taking videos of pigeons eating pizza!” Donnie pointed at his brothers, visibly angry.

Mikey replied, “But it looked so cute..”

Leo nonchalantly made his way over to Don, placing an arm around his brother, “Listen, Donald, you don’t see a bird eating pizza every day. Not even in a million years!” He laughed a bit between his words.

Donatello pushed his brother away, quite aggressively, and marched to his room without saying a word. It was already nightfall, the turtles were already sleepy as is, so they all headed to their rooms.

The atmosphere was dark, a hint of blood would fill up your nostrils almost immediately. It was such a nauseating and disgusting smell, but not enough to make you vomit. The soft-shell flinched, being startled from the only source of light, flickering on. And before him, were his brothers and a sealed, basement entrance. 

He could see the terrified expressions on his brothers’ face’s. Raphael with a serious yet confused face. Mikey holding himself and shivering from the lack of heat, almost about to cry. And lastly Leo, looking down at what might be in that basement, what type of monstrous and horrific things are in store for them.

Donatello turned around, only to be greeted with familiar friends and foes. _What are they all doing here?_

_**Why are we even here?** _


	2. Sacrifice Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my sister and friend (@/cryoptically) for helping me write this story!!

_**Choosing sacrifices to send down to basement. .**_

Donnie quickly ran over to his brothers and hugged them. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, or why this all was happening but he just wanted to hug his brothers just incase it would be their last.

_**Leonardo and Michelangelo will be sent down to the basement in 30 seconds. . .** _

Raph quickly turned to his brother, “Donnie, what does this mean? What’s going to happen to Leo and Mikey?”

Don looked down before facing Raph, “I don’t know.”

The lights of the sanctuary would flicker until it was completely black, and once light shone upon the place once more, Leo and Mikey were trapped inside the glass box that were to cover the entrance of the basement. Leo reached for his sword but there was nothing to reach for. Mikey slowly sat down, watching his brother helplessly bang on the thick glass and giving up with a tear streaming down his face, “give it up, Leo.”

He was shocked by this, looking over at his sibling, “What did you say?”

Mikey’s face scrunched up as his face and eyes painfully burned, tears running down like rivulets, “We’re not going to make it out of here. We might _die_!” He tried to speak but his sobs took over. 

Leo knelt down to his brother’s level and pulled him into a hug, “We’re going to escape. We’re not going to die, okay? I promise, everything’s gonna’ be okay.”

The box turtle nodded in response, hugging his older sibling back and burying his face into his shoulders, letting out all his tears onto him. All he needed was a sense of relief and comfort at the moment.

The lights flickered once more, and there the brothers were, tightly tied up with rope to a pole. Plants and flowers surrounded the poles, leaving off a nice fragrance.

**Welcome to _Sacrifice Trials_! In this round, vote whoever you’d prefer to die! The remaining sacrifice will be free to leave the basement. . .**

Raph covered his mouth from utter shock and the nauseating feeling coming back. The fragrance was so strong, it didn’t even smell nice anymore considering the situation. Neither of the brothers spoke, they refused to vote. 

“Pick me.”

Donnie and Raph’s head’s shot up and their attention was completely on Leo. Voting buttons before them, some villains pressed the one for Leo. “No,” Don got up, tears rushing down his face and his eyebrows knitting a frown. He refused to watch his family member die, “Please, stop!” The small wooden bleachers full of villains and friends, almost all of them picked Leo. 

“Donnie. .” April tried to comfort and calm him down but who could calm down when you’re own _brother_ is going to die just because of a voting system?

“No, Leo! You promised! You promised we were all going to escape! You promised we were all going to survive! You promised. .” Mikey looked at his brother once more, one last time. He began sobbing, before it turned into screams, “ _ME. PICK ME, PLEASE I’M BEGGING ALL OF YOU!”_

_“Im sorry”_

_**Leonardo has been chosen to die! Death: Set on fire. . .** _

Everyone’s eyes widened to its fullest, either out of shock or amusement. Mikey and Raph on the other hand, almost about to vomit. 

“Oh my god. .” April buried her face into her palms, deciding to look away.

A tiny spark came from the flowers surrounding Leo’s pole, which eventually grew into a burning blue fire. It spread up onto the pole and covered the red-slider’s body, slowly burning him to death. After a few minutes passed by, Mikey was released from his ropes, in which he swiftly ran over to Leo, sobbing.

Mikey’s arms became stained with blood and ash as he held his lifeless brother, having his tears fall down on him. Leo was _dead._

The lights flickered and everyone was back in the sanctuary.

The box turtle ran to his brothers and hugged them, “It’s all my fault, I should’ve said something sooner, I’m sorry,” Mikey quietly repeated his apologies while Raph and Donnie tried to comfort him and disagree with the fact that it was their little brother’s fault.

A vaguely familiar voice spoke, with a slight accent, ”Congrats! He was annoying, anyway. Glad he’s gone now.”

Donnie turned around. It was a short teenage girl with tan skin and lilac hair. You could see the smug and evil grin that danced upon her face as she stared at the 3 brothers.

**The next sacrifices will be chosen in 5 minutes. .**


End file.
